


A Change of Plans

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: Nico's Shippy Advent Calendar 2020 [22]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eternal Emperor Lelouch, F/M, I always wanted to do sth like this, I pretty much brain vomited all over, Post-Canon, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, hahahahaha oooops, kinda dark at the first part, kinda incomplete I guess, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Things had gone somewhat differently for Lelouch when facing his parents at C's World.CC is contemplating on those events, and what came later.
Relationships: C.C./Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Series: Nico's Shippy Advent Calendar 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035606
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	A Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This fic includes "Lelouch gets a Code" shenanigans, but however, it's NOT Charles'/VV's Code. 
> 
> Warning: At the first part, CC talks about suicidal thoughts that come along with her death wish and attempts at rationalising it. If it's something that makes you feel uncomfortable, you can turn back.
> 
> Warning 2: There's a minor violent scene, as in "Person A is run through Person B with a sword". It's nothing extremely violent or graphic, but it didn't feel right to not leave a warning here.

If you asked for CC’s opinion, an immortal would want to end their lives at one point or another because everything became predictable and boring. CC herself, had the chance to travel far and wide, learn many languages, take up many hobbies, and try many different cuisines. She got to meet even more people, both the good and the bad, and nothing felt like it could surprise her anymore. At one point, the repetition began and, around that time, it felt like her life had no longer any meaning. And your life holds no meaning, then you’re as good as dead, right?

And then, when she was at what she thought to be the nadir of her existence, she met with Lelouch. And while, at first, he was nothing more than just another means to an end, she grew to care for him. It sounded cliche to say so, but he was different. In the way he approached issues, his life, his overall weariness of others but at the same time, his overbearing protectiveness and love for his sister. Fate seemed to like to throw obstacles and betrayals on his path and yet, he faced them on, and never looked back.

Now, in C’s World, fate seemed to have tossed another unexpected turn in Lelouch’s life. For one, the Geass placed upon the World itself; he was certain it was the first time this thing happened. Secondly, it was the whole affair of how Charles and Marianne ceased to exist. It wasn’t like dying, because even after death, your soul still has a place in C’s World. However, Charles and Marianne simply vanished, truly erased from existence, along with Charles’ Code. She could feel the Code disappearing but at the same time, she could feel a different kind of energy from Lelouch.

After this is done, Suzaku screams for Euphie’s loss and runs Lelouch through his sword. It’s a shock for both of them, especially Suzaku who, for all this time, struggled between his love and grieving for Euphemia and his friendship with Lelouch. Lelouch on the other hand, is bleeding and yet, he still stands, fully aware of his surroundings, despite the blood loss. Which could mean only one thing: Lelouch had developed a Code by himself. Which was the first surprise she had ever encountered when it came to Codes and Geass, for she thought she knew all there was to know, and then the first of many that came with Lelouch.

(She later finds out that Codes were meant to be obtained through a Contract between the Geass holder and the World. A lot of the history of how Codes worked was lost before CC came around, and she’s been alive for some centuries.)

Lelouch proceeds to ascend the Britannian Throne; if anything, as a means to prevent other, more unsavory presences to it, and presents Suzaku as his Knight of Honour and first of his Rounds. Which was a great surprise to many, and mostly of all, to Suzaku himself, when Lelouch made that offer. Surprising indeed, but Suzaku accepted the offer nonetheless, with the promise that they’d change the world for the better, and restore Euphemia’s memory.

Lelouch moved to reconstruct the Empire, extending his hand in kindness to those who would take it. (He even offered to name CC his Empress, even if it was just to keep up appearances and justify her constant presence around him.) However, as kind he was to those accepting his rule, he was just as cruel to those who moved against him. But, unlike Charles, he wasn’t forceful in his conquests and was willing to offer mercy to his enemies. Armed with the knowledge that he could live on as long he was in possession of his Code, he set down the mantle of the rebel and picked the benevolent ruler's instead. Even without his Geass of Absolute Command, Lelouch was charming, smart and cunning enough to get others to see things his way and perhaps that was the reason his Geass manifested as it did.

She eventually took up on his offer to be named Empress, but on the condition she had some role instead of being just a decorative position. He agreed, and named her one of his advisors, laughing at her expression of distaste when he announced it to her. Being an advisor meant she had to catch up with various topics and people. Which, as it turned out, proved to actually be interesting and fun. Of course, one of the people teaching her was Lelouch, with Suzaku being the other student. 

Lelouch also kept his promise to Suzaku regarding Euphemia, but not in a way anyone had expected. He has confessed one night, after their lessons, to both her and Suzaku that, had he be not an Immortal, he would have restored Euphie's name by committing atrocities to grim and dire, people would forget about what she had done, even though she wasn't in control of her actions. Instead this time, he decided to go by manipulating history, firstly by spreading rumours that the one who caused the massacre wasn't the true princess Euphemia but a doppelganger sent with the exact purpose of framing her. The rumour went on by saying that the real Euphemia had been killed sometime before arriving in Japan with Cornelia.

"It's detestable to manipulate history" he confessed to her one night, "but I don't wish for my sister to be burdened with one of my own sins." He then changes the subject by jokingly saying that he and Suzaku had one more thing in common now, being both kinslayers and all. It's something he says a lot to Suzaku when he notices him feeling lost and it takes Suzaku out of his probably dark musings. She knows well that Suzaku is often confused at how Lelouch takes pride in the fact that he's killed Charles (Marianne was technically dead already so she doesn't really count.). Lelouch replies that Suzaku knows what sort of rotten man the previous emperor was (which of course he does, he worked for the man for a while), plus the fact that by doing so, acting proud for such an act, means that people won't bring it up in an attempt to insult or humiliate him. 

When Euphemia's name was only half-restored, or rather, half-forgotten, they're met with Cornelia, who had deflected from Shneizel's side and came all that way to meet with Lelouch. They had a long and fruitful conversation and, with the revelation that Shneizel had Nunnally, she made to depart, but Lelouch instead offered her a place to lead an army with him; in their sister's honour. Cornelia is obviously conflicted but declines Lelouch's offer, saying she doesn't want to leave her few remaining faithful knights behind. Lelouch smiles in understanding and bids her farewell. She returns two months later, with her knights and Nunnally at her side and Lelouch allows himself to be seen weak and vulnerable that moment because his sister, his motivator all this time, is here. After some long explanations about what happened, they get to do more work. Cornelia gets some sway with a military position and the remaining members of the army feel honoured the Princess of Victory is among them again. Nunnally wants to also take up being an advisor, and joins the lessons.

Nunnally one day tells her that she thinks of her as a sister and she hopes she'll stay at her brother's side for a long while after she herself dies, unavoidable as it is. "Big brother has been through enough loneliness already. I'm sure it's the same for you, CC. You've been lonely for a long while now. And you also deserve a shot at happiness."

It has been two hundred years since Nunnally had died, and it was of old age, as she wished. She did get to know Lelouch better and had developed an unconventional relationship that she couldn't put a name on it. Regardless, they still enjoy each other's company and it's only now that she realises that Nunnally, who had spent an important part of her life unable to see and yet she got to get a glimpse of what would come to be better than anyone else.

Which, and she was going to at least acknowledge it to at least herself: she had feelings for Lelouch. She doesn't know when it started or with what emotion but now, two full centuries after Nunnally's death, it's something akin to love. It wasn't love in a conventional way but rather love in a CC way, the same way Lelouch loves her in his own unconventional way (as he claimed one time, some decades after Suzaku's death). CC thinks that perhaps, something sparked when Lelouch realised he was now Immortal. Like herself, he didn't expect to receive a Code and whatever else came along with it. However, unlike her, he simply shrugged it off and changed his plans. Perhaps that difference in reaction was because Lelouch did have future plans at that point in his life, however grim they were, in a way, but they were still plans for the future. And then, with the time, she saw how much more unpredictable he could be and she who now wished for excitement, could do nothing more than stay close and join in.

Yes, being Immortal was finally interesting again.


End file.
